"Homer Simpson od 4 sezonu jest w śpiączce"
Homer od 4 sezonu jest w śpiączce -To chyba najsłynniejsza teoria z uniwersum Simpsonów. Teorię zacznę odcinkiem "Homer the Heretic" s04e03 ,premiera 8 X 1992. W tym odcinku Homer miał dość chodzenia do kościoła więc postanowił nie iść, i spotkał w tym odcinku Boga. Ale najważniejsze jest to o czym Bóg z Homerowi rozmawiali na końcu. Homer pyta: "Panie, powiedz mi jaki jest sens życia", Bóg opowiada: Dowiesz się jak umrzesz". Homer: "Powiedz mi teraz" Bóg: "Nie poczekasz pół roku..."thumb|Bóg mówi Homerowi o śmierci w przestrzeni do pół roku s04e18 "So its Come to this: A Simpsons clips show" ,premiera 1 IV 1993... Prawie że pół roku później (5 miesięcy 3 tygodnie 5 dni)... W tym odcinku Bart zrobił primaaprilisowy kawał przez który Homer doznał urazu. Homer po jakimś czasie wpadł w śpiączkę (być może wtedy gdy od spotkania z Bogiem minęło 6 miesięcy). W odcinku sprzed pół roku Homer się dowiedział że zostanie mu góra 6 miesięcy. Przypadek? thumb|Homer w śpiączce, czuwa przy nim starsza córka Lisa W odcinku Homer się budzi, ale w jaki sposób ? Nagle zezłoszczony na Barta, nie reagował na nic po za tym? Nie zareagowałby na piwo? Otóż Homer się nie obudził, tylko myśli że się obudził, a tak naprawdę żyje w swoim świecie w którym wszystko jest możliwe. Po tym odcinku, przygody Simpsonów stały się bardziej niemożliwe, Homer poleciał w kosmos, wstępował w najróżniejsze profesje, był w najróżniejszych zakątkach świata.... itd. Przedtem tego nie było. thumb|"Niby" obudzenie się Homera Następny dowód to osobowości bohaterów. Homer wyolbrzymił osobowości swoich znajomych, przyjaciół, rodziny... Lisa przykładowo stała się super-mądra, z poglądami jak u 40 letniej lewicowej kobiety, Bart z rozrabiaki popadł w jeszcze większą skrajność, Marge stała się bardziej wyidealizowana. Homer tak ich pamiętał więc i tak żyją w jego umyśle. thumb|Teoretyczne sceny z przyszłości. Na ostatnim zdjęciu Homer ma prawdopodobnie 80 lat(1952-2032). Kolejnym dowodem są odcinki o przyszłości Simpsonów, jakby je wszystkie razem zebrać wydają się wręcz niemożliwe do złączenia. Czemu, bo Homer posługuje się tylko i wyłącznie relacjami swoich dzieci, które go odwiedzają w szpitalu. To dlatego dzieci są zawsze głównymi bohaterami tych historii a Homer jest tylko tłem lub bohaterem drugo- lub trzecio-planowym. Homer w swojej podświadomości po prostu dopisuje siebie do tych historii, jego mózg interpretuje to tak jakby tam był. To też tłumaczy czemu dzieci ciągle mają te same głosy. Bo tak je pamięta, a więc jego mózg tak to interpretuje, i mimo że dzieci słyszy, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić ich z innymi głosami. Dodatkowo w odcinkach o przyszłości pojawiali się bohaterowie które zmarły np. żona Fllandersa w "Lisa Wedding". thumb|Homer z wnukami w wieku ok.63 lat.'''Drugą kwestią jest Marge, która w odcinkach o przyszłości również pełni role poboczne jak Homer, dodatkowo się praktycznie w ogóle nie starzeje. Ale co by to oznaczało. W odcinku "Bart to the future" (s16e15), Marge i Homer byli w separacji. Niby poszło o dom, ale najprawdopodobniej Marge:' 1. Po prostu nie wytrzymała emocjonalnie i po 13 latach Homera w śpiączce odeszła (ożeniła się ponownie z kimś kogo Homer wyobrażał sobie jako Krusty) 2. lub po prostu zmarła a cała historia była wyparciem, w której Homer śmierć przeistoczył w separację którą to jeszcze może uratować i z Marge żyć, za tym przemawia fakt, że historia była mało spójna a rozwiązanie jej było tylko symboliczne. Te teorie może obalić fakt, że Marge nie jest postacią trzecio-planową w kolejnych epizodach. 3. Istnieje też możliwość że jej po prostu odbiło przez co w wielu odcinkach można zauważyć wahania jej osobowości.thumb|Marge w wieku ok.63 lat. Warto zwrócić uwagę na to, że Marge jest siwa od 17 roku życia 4. Jest jeszcze sprawa że Marge jednak może nie ustępować Homera na krok od momentu gdy trafił w śpiączkę, na prawidłowość tego mogą przemawiać odcinki o "problemach małżeńskich". Homer słyszy smutną Marge i przypisuje winę za ten stan sobie, które przejawiają się "częstymi problemami małżeńskimi" które oczywiście naprawia, to łagodzi poczucie winy u Homera ale nie na długo. Homer ma wyrzuty sumienia, co by nawet tłumaczyło sprzeczkę z S16E15 gdzie po prostu dzieci były wraz z matką przy Homerze i rozmawiali. Dla Marge szpital stał się drugim domem, i spędza tam możliwie jak najwięcej czasu, przez co sama straciła całkowicie życie towarzyskie a wszystko obraca się wokół Homera. Ta możliwość jest najbardziej prawdopodobna. 'thumb|Homer w podświadomości wie że zaniedbał najmłodszą córkę, dlatego też częstym motywem w ich relacjach jest to że Homer nic o niej nie wie. Dodatkowo można zauważyć bardzo duże podobieństwo zachowań jak i talentów, między Maggie a Homerem.- Trzecia kwestia to Maggie, nawet w odcinkach o przyszłości nie mówi.' Powód jest prosty Maggie nie zna Homera, nie wie kim jest, i pewnie rodzina to przed nią zataiła aby się nie smuciła jego losem. Homer nie usłyszał jej głosu więc i nie wie jak brzmi. Więc jej obraz jest wygenerowany przez opowieści dzieci. 'thumb|Z lewej strony Abe Simpson który powinien mieć teoretycznie 107 lat. Nie powinno go tam być, gdyż zmarł 20 lat wcześniej.' thumb|s06e10 To było ostatnie pogodzenie się Aba z Homerem, wszystkie następne odcinki opierają się na podobnej relacji syna z ojcem. Homer po prostu przywołuje to wspomnienie, jak i ostatnie słowa ojca "jestem z ciebie dumny", które mimo wszystko były wypowiedziane ze smutkiem. Abe przeczuwał że nie dożyje już przebudzenia Homera. thumb|left|Wedle odcinka "s27e09" Abe Simpson nie żyje. Co zaprzecza jego istnieniu w dwóch poprzednich odcinkach o przyszłości. '- Czwarta kwestia to Abe Simpsons. Teoretycznie w odcinkach o przyszłości powinien mieć ponad 100 lat (ok.107) ale tu ukazano że został za hibernowany. Ojciec Homera był już w zaawansowanym wieku gdy ten zapadł w śpiączkę. To mogło go wpędzić w depresję "że stracił syna" przez co zmarł nie długo po tym. Prawdopodobnie zmarł niedługo po ostatniej wizycie u Homera (2 lat później "s06e10") kiedy wyznał Homerowi że zawsze był z niego dumny. Po tym odcinku jednak w wyobraźni Homera Abe dalej był dla niego podły, jednak zawsze tego typu historie kończyły się wielkim pojednaniem ojca z synem. Homer cały czas przypomina sobie wszystkie zgrzyty z ojcem i przeistacza je w happy endy. '''thumb|Homer palący zioło, trochę nierealne ? To był ktoś inny, Homer dopisał siebie do historii opowiadanej przez Barta.thumb|left|Stary Homer we wspomnieniach młodego homera ? coś tu nie gra.Niektóre z nowszych odcinków Simpsonów zdaje się potwierdzać te teorie. M.in. "s27e09", w odcinku pokazano że Abe Simpsons zmarł (ok. 2 lub 5 lat w przyszłość), widać że dla Barta Abe, po tym jak Homer zapadł w śpiączkę, stał się bliższy. Bart mając pretensje do ojca (że mimowolnie jest w śpiączce) ten wyobraził sobie że był wtedy w domu na imprezie u Barta, a powinno go tam nie być. Ostatnia scena z odcinka to pogodzenie się Barta ze śpiączką ojca. Dodatkowo warto zauważyć że wraz z mijanym czasem Marge przestała się pojawiać. A teraz S28E12, jedna ze scen pokazująca wspomnienia Homera, pokazuje go jako starca podpiętego do aparatury. Jakim cudem jest takie wspomnienie? '''Pozostaje też kwestia w jakiej śpiączce Homer może być. '''Na pewno kontaktuje w drobnym stopniu ze światem. Może się "budzić" i otworzyć oczy, ale nic nie mówi. Może oglądać telewizję, dzięki której łączy najnowsze fakty ze świata ze swoimi historiami, dzięki czemu technika wciąż w serialu postępuje. Jak i spotykać się z gwiazdami których obejrzy. Czy teoria jest prawdziwa, zapewne dowiemy się w ostatnim odcinku Simpsonów w którym (jeśli teoria mówi prawdę) Homer się obudzi i jako staruszek dowie się co się działo tak naprawdę. A póki co serial skończyć się nie chce. thumb|left|Homer teoretycznie po obudzeniu z Meggie lub jego wnuczką Meggie Jr. Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95